


Angry or Aroused

by haydenxliam



Category: Captain America 3: Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, Love, Peter Parker - Freeform, Puppy Love, Reader-Insert, Sokovia Accords, Spider-Man - Freeform, Young Love, aunt may - Freeform, reader - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenxliam/pseuds/haydenxliam
Summary: Where the Reader can't seem to make up her mind about how she feels around her best friend.





	

"So, how's that robbery going?" you asked Peter through the intercom you both shared every time either of you went on a «mission». You were taking off your clothes, staying in a bathing suit.  
"Super for me, horrible for them. Police have them in custody. And now I'm webbing my way through New York City before the cops can get a hold on me."  
You laughed. "So... just a normal day at the office," you sat at the edge of the city pool. "You know, I still don't understand why you didn't let me take this one."  
"Because: adrenaline dose, (Y/N). Once you taste it, there's no turning back."  
"Right, right..."  
"Speaking of adrenaline, where are you?"  
"Hmm... Let's say I may or may not be about to take a swim in the city pool."  
"You snuck in?!"  
"I made my way in; it's totally a different thing."  
"Yeah, and that thing is a felony called forcible entry."  
You checked your watch. "So, see you in five?"  
"In ten. I need to get a bathing suit." 

You took off your intercom along with your golden watch. You entered the pool without wetting your hair. You were too lazy to wash it unless it was the-hair washing-day. 

It was a beautiful night. A relaxed night, you hoped. You didn't feel like getting out of the pool for a while, and in nights like this, you just wanted to hang out with your best friend. Perhaps get a little close... 

Yes, you had a crush on your best friend. But it was healthy. A healthy crush... if that even exists. 

No, it doesn't. 

"Hey," Peter whispered in your ear.  
Your heart skipped a beat. "You scared the crap out of me."  
"Exactly my point!" he exclaimed. You turned around to look at him taking off his shirt. "You know, I would've called the cops in a heartbeat if you weren't my best friend."  
"No, you wouldn't have," you said. "You would've come here yourself, have your fun and then call the cops."  
"Man, you know me so well."  
You bit your lower lip when you saw Peter shirtless. "When did you get so hot?" you joked and he looked at you. "Right. Radioactive spiders."  
"At least I wasn't burn alive," he put his shirt in one of the pool chairs. "That must have been hot."  
You glared at him. "The worst, the better."  
Peter's jaw dropped, knowing you implied you had better powers than him. "It's on." 

He dived into the pool, his new abilities helping him get faster to you. You ran to get out, but as you reached the edge, his face and arms appeared from the water and grabbed your legs, making you fall. 

You're wet from head-to-toe, and the-hair washing-day is history thanks to Peter. When you rise back up, Peter has a smug smile on his face. 

Your eyes were glowing orange, and that happened when you were either angry or aroused.

You were struggling between both. 

"I... am going... to kill you," you threatened.  
"Oh, oh," he mumbled, scared. 

You jumped on top of him before he could escape, drowning him in the pool. You stayed like that for almost fifteen seconds because Peter was twisting for breath beneath you, and he reached the surface. 

"Don't mess with me, bitch."  
Peter's brown hair was wet, and he passed his hands through it. "You're crazy, woman."  
You laughed. He looked good wet. Damn, he looked good in any way to you. "You know I'm violent."  
"Yeah, don't say."  
You sighed. "I'm glad you're okay."  
"Me too! They had so many bullets I thought they wouldn't run out. I've never had to be so fast in my life."  
"You're exaggerating."  
"I never exaggerate!"  
"You always exaggerate!" 

He made a wave of water with his hands that came straight to you, wetting half your face. Then, you two started a water fight, when you should've been careful not to draw too many attention. 

"God, Peter. You're so immature!" you exclaimed. This time your eyes weren't glowing.  
"Look who's talking! Last night, you called me to sneak into your house because there was a spider!"  
"Because you're our best friend!"  
"Oh, (Y/N), that's really heartwarming- It was two in the morning!"  
"And you're gonna tell me you were not up?" 

Peter was a night owl. Either he slept too much, or didn't sleep at all. It's the reason why you two managed the art of sneaking in at early times in your friendship. He'd hide in your closet in case your brother or his wife entered, and you'd hide under his bed in case Aunt May showed up out of nowhere. 

May wasn't particularly fine with it, but she let it be. 

Which is why the night was for you two to: study, sneak into each other's houses, save the city, sneak into other places like the city pool, the theater... 

But Sundays were strictly to be lazy. Saturdays too (only sometimes) but Sundays were perfect. You'd go to Peter's house and sit on the couch, put on a movie and fall asleep in the first thirty minutes because of how tired you two were. Aunt May would wake you, order takeout for dinner, make you call your brother and then send you two to sleep (with the door open, of course). 

You'd wake up cuddled up every Monday morning, with your face in the crook of his neck. Aunt May would send you pictures every afternoon. 

"I wasn't...," you gave him a look, "...asleep."  
"Exactly my-" Peter put his index finger in your lips, shutting you up.  
"I hear something," he whispered. 

The only thing you could hear were footsteps outside the wooden green-painted six foot tall fence and both of your breathings. Your regular but loud breathing became a bit slower and calmer when you closed your eyes, and focused on Peter's touch. 

When you opened them, his eyes were gazing at yours. Peter was one of the most stable things in your life, and he managed to calm you down with just cupping one of your cheeks or hug you. 

This was no difference. 

"I- I think he's gone," his finger was no longer in your lips, but he was nervous. You could tell. You knew him like the back of your hand. "We should go," but none of you moved.

You were staring at each other, dangerously close, and the way Peter's eyes went from your eyes to your lips set you on fire. You hoped your eyes weren't glowing. 

"Yeah, yeah..." 

And you'd like to say something else happened... but it was only the beginning of a tremendous week. 

 

You had just gotten back from school, and your Biology and French books were spread across the center table, your feet on top of it as you passed the channels. 

You left it on CNN, which principal news were the Sokovia Accords and the Winter Soldier. You have looked it up online, and it's not something you wanted to get involved in.

In that moment, your bell ringed. You got up to answer, and found your best friend... next to Tony Stark. 

"Hey, bestie," he greeted, shy. "We need to talk."  
"Oh, crap," you mumbled. 

You let both of them get in, and you took a look to the craziest car parked outside your house. You had mixed feelings: in one side, your inner fangirl was threatening to go out, but on the other hand, you were wondering why Peter was with the Tony Stark in your house particularly today. 

You didn't know how to begin the conversation. Tony Stark was next to your couch, looking at the inside of your house as Peter stood by the cupboard. 

"Mr. Stark," you spoke. "I believe we haven't met, I'm-"  
"(Y/N)," he stretched your hand, "the fireball that has serious anger management issues. Tell me, how do you burn and your suit doesn't?"  
You looked at Peter, angry, eyes glowing. "You told him?"  
Peter was interrupted by Stark. "He didn't have to." He let go of your hand. "I knew about him like I knew about you."  
"Just... Just hear him out, okay?" Peter asked you. 

Tony checked out your TV, and found an overview of the events from three days ago to now. Captain America, The Winter Soldier and the Falcon, out on the run. 

"So I see you know about the Accords," Tony Stark said.  
"Yes."  
"And you think I'm wrong?" he asked, walking around your house.  
"No," you replied. "But I was never one for trusting the government, so..."  
"So that's a no to coming with us to Germany?"  
"Us?" you spotted Peter, drinking nervously a glass of water. "You're going with him?"  
He left the glass in the sink. "Hm, yeah, didn't- didn't I mention that? Huh, huh, funny." 

You needed a moment to assimilate the situation. Tony Stark was here, asking you to go help him fight other Avengers, and he already had your best friend on board. 

"You don't own a passport. Hell, you don't even have a driver's license."  
"It's taken care of!" Peter assured you.  
"Are you two, like, connected? Because that's exactly what he said to me," Tony said.  
You sat in one of the chairs of the living room. You sighed. "Is Peter going to be under the jurisdiction of the Accords?"  
"Not even close to putting his name in paper."  
You passed your fingers through your hair. "Mr. Stark, could you leave us alone for a minute?"  
He checked his watch. "Forty-five seconds." 

Tony Stark walked out the door and you got up to face Peter, who you could see was nervous as hell, but kind of upset. 

"I'm not going to Germany," you shared, "but you should."  
"But- But- Tony Stark, he-"  
"He's an icon to you, to us. But more to you than to me. And, in your position, I wouldn't hesitate to do anything beside him, even if it meant cleaning up his bathroom," a small smile escaped Peter's lips. "Look, go. If that's what your heart is telling you then fine by me. You always encouraged me to go after what I want, and that's exactly what you should do."  
He nodded, understanding. "Are you sure you want to stay?"  
"Yeah," you assured him. "Besides, somebody has to take care of New York while you're out." You both walked towards the door, and you opened it to see Tony Stark against his car. You stopped in the porch for a moment. "You got your intercom?"  
"Yes."  
"Have it on all the time, I'll do the same. Talk to me anytime, you know I'll be awake."  
"Of course! Who else is going to hear me ramble on and on about fighting with The Avengers? Or, well, against them."  
You smiled, and a comfortable but fearful silence dropped in the conversation. You hugged him. "Come home to me in one piece, okay?"  
You were choking Peter. "Ye- Yeah."  
You separated from him. "Otherwise I'll bring you back from the dead so I can kill you again for dying."  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"You know I don't make sense."  
Peter kissed you on the cheek. "Don't worry about me."  
"It's hard not to. You're clumsy as hell."  
"Hey!"  
You laughed and he smiled. You walked with him to the car, where Tony Stark stopped paying attention to his phone to direct it to you. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Stark," you told him, stretching his hand.  
"That means you're not coming?"  
"Not today, but... if you ever need more people like me, you know where I live."  
"Oh, (Y/N)," he opened the door to his car, "we always do." 

You took a deep breath as you heard the engine of the car go on. Peter and you looked at each other, and you couldn't help but hug him again. You needed the contact, because you were going to miss it. 

He hugged you back, and left a kiss at the entrance of your ear. "I can't lose you."  
"You won't." You held back the tears threatening to leave your eyes. You broke the hug. "I'll see you in a few days."  
"Yeah," you nodded. 

He let go of your hand, and you didn't go back inside until you saw the car go to the other street. 

 

Those were the four longest days of your life. You did so many things to keep yourself busy and not fall asleep in case Peter spoke over the intercom. You did your entire homework, you studied that homework (something you never did), you watched like a hundred movies and walked the city every night he was away. 

You were trying to forget the regret of not kissing Peter when he left. 

That night, you were at the highest point of one of New York's skyscrapers. The same skyscraper where you and Peter would see the city and stars, and stay in comfortable silence because words weren't needed to describe your feelings. 

"God, Peter, where are you?" you whispered to yourself, but hoped to hear a voice over the intercom.  
"Hey!" when you heard Peter's voice you almost fell from the skyscraper to the ground of happiness.  
"Peter!" you exclaimed. "You're alive!" You felt like a rush of relief took over you. He was alive. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm better now!" he said. "Where are you? I wanna tell you everything about the black eye I got from Captain America, and that's just the top of the iceberg!"  
"You know where to find me." 

And, at the distance, you saw a person smoothly web themselves through the city. You got off the edge of the skyscraper and stood in the terrace, waiting for him to get to you. 

In a second, Peter was three feet from you. He took off his mask, and he greeted you with a smile and a black eye. You were glad that's the only thing that happened to him. 

You were staring at his lips, and thought of how much you needed him to kiss you. How much you wanted to kiss him, to be with him. 

"(Y/N)? Are you okay? You don't look so-"  
"Peter," you interrupted him.  
"Yeah?" he frowned.  
"I'm gonna kiss you now."  
"Wha-" 

You shut him up with a kiss. A kiss you'd been waiting for a long time. He was shocked, but two seconds later he was kissing you back, enjoying your lips as much as you were enjoying his, perhaps even more. 

Because every time he was away on a mission, your heart couldn't beat regularly. Because every time he was with you doing the most stupid, normal things, your heart wouldn't beat regularly. 

And because your eyes would glow brighter than the sun every time you thought about him. 

His hands were on your waist, on your back, everywhere at the same time. Yours remained in his neck, and if his kisses could be replaced with air, your lips would never separate from his. 

Both of your breathings were heavy. "What- What- Why- Why did you-"  
"Because you've always encouraged me to go after what I want, and that's you, Peter," Peter's eyes opened wide. "I want you and I wanna be with you in every humanly possible way. Hell, I'll even try the aliens' ways. I don't care, I just... I wanna be with you." 

Peter smiled. He smiled brightly, and you wouldn't be able to live without seeing that smile every single day. You were holding on to his neck, and your foreheads were touching. 

"I like that idea," he said, and your eyes slightly watered. "I like that idea a lot," you smiled as he wiped one tear from your cheek and stared into your glowing eyes.   
"Good." 

You, once again, kissed, having the moon's light as a witness of your love, because you didn't need anything or anyone else but each other.   



End file.
